


[Podfic] Potluck

by SEF



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Humor, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Read by the Author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29814498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEF/pseuds/SEF
Summary: Jim loses his cool. [podfic version]
Relationships: Pam Beesly & Jim Halpert
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	[Podfic] Potluck

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Potluck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/101432) by [SEF](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEF/pseuds/SEF). 



**Listen:**  
  
_Click[here](https://archive.org/download/edited-potluck/EditedPotluck.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5._

**Text:** [Potluck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/101432)  
**Author & reader:** [SEF](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEF)  
**Length:** 29.4 minutes  
**Download:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/edited-potluck/EditedPotluck.mp3), 21.6 MB  



End file.
